Polyetheretherketone (“PEEK”) is often used to fabricate parts for numerous engineering applications. Each application requires particular tensile and flexural properties, impact strength, heat distortion temperature, and resistance to warp. PEEK polymers are characterized by a high glass transition temperature, typically above 100° C., which makes them suitable for use in applications that require exposure to high temperatures. One drawback to these materials, however, is that they exhibit poor melt flow properties, which makes processing difficult. In this regard, various attempts have been made to blend liquid crystalline polymers with polyaryletherketones to improve flow properties. Unfortunately, conventional blends of this nature tend to lack good mechanical properties. Consequently, reinforcing glass fibers are often employed to improve strength. Such fibers can, however, unnecessarily increase costs and also increase the brittleness of the resulting composition. As such, a need continues to exist for high performance polymer compositions with excellent melt flow and mechanical properties.